History of the world Pt 1
by black hand of set
Summary: based in the late industrial and early modern ages, this is part 1 of a 3 part sereis called history of the world R
1. Fall of Russia

**Authors note:** all the nations are from civilization 3.

It is the industrial age. Russia, Germany, and Zululand are the three most powerful nations. Russia has wiped out India, America, and Babylon, the Russians are now drunk with their own power.

A man dressed in a Russian military uniform walks into the Czar's throne room. His posture is straight and his stride is confident, his name is Ivan Gregorian and his position is the minister of war.

"Sir we have just gotten the reports back from the front, Babylon has fallen. We took the city of Nineveh without much trouble," Ivan stated in a tone that can only come from a military official.

"very good, very good. Everything is working out just right. We will start our campaign against Germany soon."

"Sir don't you think we should destroy France first? They are small and we can crush them like an insignificant bug, Germany is still a powerful nation."

"Nonsense," shouted the czar "Germany is small and their defeat will instill fear into the hearts of other nations and then we will posses them. I declare Germany shall be laid to waste!"

This descision was a grave mistake.

Russia sent a large troop of Cossacks to attack the German city of Hannover, the result was a battle that ended in a Russian defeat. Russia sent more Cossacks to Frankfurt and Hamburg but again they were defeated. Germany retaliated in attack that could only be described as vicious. Smolensk and St. Petersburg fell first. The rest of Russia was taken by the Germans by their superior Panzer tanks. The battle or Moscow was one to be remembered. Germany sent many squads of panzers and infantry men, the Russian Cossacks charged against the Germans only to be met with tanks and infantry men, the Cossacks were slaughtered horses went down the resounding screams could be heard over the gunfire and the boom of the tanks. The walls were assaulted, Germans took them without much trouble the Russian weapons were outdated compared to Germany who already crossed into the modern age. The rifle men were ripped apart by German gunfire, When the walls were destroyed infantry men stormed the city killing all in their path. They stormed the Czar's palace and put about five pounds of hot lead into him. Survivors say that blood hung over the city like a fine mist. This battle was known as the slaughter of Moscow.

What happened was that during the war Germans sought new technologies and worked hard at them. The Germans crossed over into the modern era and their weapons surpassed the Russians.

Germany is now the greatest power in the world. This leaves the French, Iriqouis, and Zulu


	2. Fall of France

Germany was advancing rapidly, they were able to mass produce more troops because of the new land they had taken from Russia. Natural resources were up ten fold and their people were happy. Germany became stronger and stronger as years went on. They started to demand resources from other countries, mainly France for their large supplies of oil and coal. France had enough of Germany's selfishness and cut off supplies with them, this marked the beginning of French downfall. The Germans demanded more resources but none were given, this started the war between the two nations.

Germany swarmed France with their infantry and tanks, cities were decimated within weeks. As a vulgar display of power Germany destroyed their coastal towns with battleships and nothing more. French soldiers were annihilated in every city but the worst was Paris. Paris was flooded with infantry units and tanks. The walls of the city were brought down, they say that the infantry men didn't even have to move, they would just stay behind the tanks while they ripped the French soldiers apart. Paris was taken within a day.

Germany like Russia became drunk off their own power, the Kaiser cried for blood. Germany was the greatest power and owned a whole continent, the other one was the continent shared by Zululand and the Iroquois. The Iroquois were the next targ


	3. The last world war

The Kaiser decided that the nation of the Iriqouis was to be destroyed. He was going to have to transport troops over their. The Iriqouis had a large buildup of troops at their coastlines so nothing of this nature would happen, but the Iriqouis were a backward nation still stuck in the old industrial era. The Kaiser sent German battleships over to the coast of the continent, and the coastal cities of Salamanca, and Oil Springs were blown to all hell. This marked the beginning of the first and last world war.

Zululand had a mutual protection pact with the Iroquois promising that they would aid them in a time of war. This was definitely a war time situation. By the time the Zulu could respond Germany owned half of what was the Iroquois nation.

By the time the Germans reached Oka the Zulu had already stationed units there to protect the city. Zulu Infantry men retaliated against the Germans attack and failed. The Zulu reinforcements were no good against the large number of German troops. Finally when the Iroquois were defeated at the bloody battle of Niagra Falls, the battle lasted five days. At the end of it the chief was publicly executed before the remainder of his people

After the fall of the Iroquois, Germany started its campaign against the Zulu which lasted ten years. This was the only Country that took a substantial amount from the German empire. In five years Germany had half the continent and Zululand had the other half. The casualties were substantial on both sides. At 4 years Germany had every city except Zimbabwe. It resulted in a year long battle. Corpses were used for barricades against infantry men, only to delay their inevitable doom. Panzers came and decimated what was left of the wall. Germans moved into the throne room to look for the king who was not there.

The king had escaped and was considered a criminal and was to be killed. He was hidden by old Zulu supporters. The rebellion against the German empire was far off. Germany now owned the world.


End file.
